Two worlds
by THEAWESOMETREE
Summary: OK people this is my first fan fiction. its a Mine craft you tuber / Percy Jackson story. the youtubers are. Bajancanadian, ASFjerome, Skydoesminecraft, Truemu, Deadlox, Ssundee, XrpmX13, Huskymudkipz and Preston. its based on a girl named Sage.


Two worlds.

(Hey people this is my first fan fiction.

It's a cross with Percy Jackson and Minecraft youtuber's. (Bajan Canadian, ASFJerome, Truemu, Ssundee, XrpmX13, Skydoesminecraft, Deadlocks, Huskymudkipz and Preston. It's based on a girl named sage. She has blue/grey eyes and blond hair. They all come to camp as 13 year olds but in there YouTube channel side it's the same. Each person comes to camp in the same day. Sage is first to come and gets clamed plus Mitch and Ian. In the second chapter is when a couple gets clamed. Please review and follow if you like

I'm out PEACE.)

Sage's pov

SMASH. Another glass hits the wall near my head. I get the sharpest thing I can find and hold onto it for dear life. I hear a poof and then someone shouts out. "Got it, hey girl you can come out now." I stand up from behind the chair I had taken cover from. A boy is standing there with a sword. He had just saved my life from some lion / snake thing. He comes over to me and says. "I'm taking you somewhere safe. Don't worry it's not far from here. My names Jake, what's your name?" "s-sage." I stammer. Jake is about sixteen. He has black hair and blue eyes. He puts his arm around my shoulder and takes me to a blue car. I get in not caring if he will kidnap me. I have no family. I'm an orphan. I don't care about anything in my life. He drives me out of new York and stops at a hill on the long island. He says. "Now you have to do this part on your own but once you are over the hill I want you to run to the big house on the other side." I nod and get out of the car. I start walking up the hill. Nothing happens till I reach the top. A dragon like thing is snuggled around a tree with a Golden Fleece thing above its head. It snorts some steam at me then goes back to sleep. Over the hill is a camp. A big blue house is settled at the bottom of the hill. It has a forest and some Greek styled cabins. Well I think it's Greek. Kids from age seven to eighteen. Some are at an archery range and others are having sword fights in a little arena. I jog down the hill and knock on the back door. a man in a wheel chair says. "Uh yes. You are sage? Well welcome to camp half blood. Come inside. My name is Chiron." I step inside and Chiron motioned for me to take a seat. I sit down in a red chair. Chiron wheels in front of me and says. "Do you know about the Greek gods and Titans?" I nod. He continues "well they are all real. I am as old as most of them. You know how they had kids? Well you are a demigod. A child of one and now before you say, I'm crazy. Just today a monster attacked you. You have moved from school to school. You have ADHD and maybe dyslexic. You are half god, half human." I stare at Chiron in shock. Yes I'm ADHD and dyslexic and it explains some of the weird things I have seen but the child of a good! Just then a girl bursts in. she has red hair and blue eyes. She says. "Chiron we have nine more people coming. All boys. One just got calmed. He's the child of Zeus." I stare at the girl. Did she say child of Zeus? I ask her. "Is this real. Who are you the child of?" she looks at me and says. "I'm Grace. I'm the child of Hecate. Goddess of magic and cross roads." Ok its real no kid can say something like that say a joke without some sign. Chiron looks worried. I ask him. "So who's my parent?" he looks at me and says. "Athena or Aphrodite I would say. Grace can you take Sage here to the Hermes cabin then show her around camp?" Grace smiles and says. "sure come on Sage." I follow Grace out of the house. She shows me the archery range and sword fighting arena. We come to the cabins and there are probably 40 defiant ones. Grace says "there's a cabin for each god or goddess. I'm in cabin fourteen." Each cabin is full with people other than one, two, three, six and sixteen. I don't ask why. Grace takes me to cabin eleven and says. "See you around. This is the cabin that you will be staying in till we know who your mom or dad is. Bye." "Bye." I wave after her. I enter the cabin. Everything goes silent. A boy with dark hair and pointed facial feathers comes up to me and says. "Welcome to Hermes cabin. I can tell you are not my sister but we welcome all to our cabin. Ill gets you a nice place to sleep. Kat. Can you help this girl out?"

A girl who looks like the boys sister comes up and says. "Sorry my bother has no manners. His name is Nicky and I'm Kathy. Do you know anyone yet?" I reply with. "I know Grace but no one else." Kathy smiles. "Well, come with me, I'll introduce you to some people.

_Time skip when the boys get here._

BOOM. Was hear from the hill. Kat was just introducing me to a guy named Ricky. We all run to the hill. Ten boys were lying flat on the backs. One with curly hair bolts up and says. "why does that always happen?" kids rush forward with some drinks." They force feed some into the other boy's mouths and they start to wake up. Well this is going to take a while to explain.

_Time skip. Camp fire when they get calmed._

The boy named Adam turns out to be the son of Zeus that Grace way taking about. I sit at the camp fire with the boys. We had become friends because we all just got here. We were in the middle of a song that Mitch was singing to when the top of his head lights up with a Bow and a sun. people gasp. Chiron says. "Welcome come Mitch, son of Apollo…" Ian's head lights up to with a pole and two snakes intertwined. "Welcome Ian, son of Hermes…" above my head lights up with a grey owl and an olive branch. "Welcome Sage, daughter of Athena." Chiron finally gets out.

(Yea so that was my first ever chapter.

Please review and tell me if I need to improve on some stuff.

Hope I didn't do too bad…

I'm out. PEACE)


End file.
